It's All About Us
by Agent Glitch
Summary: [One-shot] Rasa visits Lima in an attempt to get his 'swag' back. He's bent to thinking of dance as structure, but after this dance-off, which was probably meaningless to Lima, he realizes something else.


**Author's Note: Rasa and Lima need more fanfics, don't you think? This one is in both PoVs, and is in first person because I'm so bored. A '«»' is a switch between these PoVs. Somehow, first person fanfics flow like water. This song is All About Us by He Is We featuring Adam Young from Owl City. Believe me, I **_**highly **_**recommend listening to the song while reading this once the lyrics start; it adds the sweetness ~ found it while browsing for Owl City song lyrics, turned out it matched the pair quite well.**

I swallowed.

Being assistant to Dr. Tan of Tan Industries meant I couldn't take many rests in my time. I had to stay committed to his work. After all, his work was my work too, partially. We both agreed on the rules of dance, and I did admire his work.

Lately, I had been losing interest in dancing. Tan had ordered for me to keep up my work, but that had not been an easy task anymore. Something was weighing my down, crushing my efforts, but I just couldn't put my finger on it.

An old friend of mine, Lima, was also a dancer. I had met her lately, but it seemed that she had... _opinions _on my choice of dance. Ever since I had worked for Tan, we had gone from fond dancers encouraging other to two people avoiding each other. It was amazing how a dance technique could make someone turn on you. We rarely met up.

Today I had decided upon meeting her again, just because I needed to get back into dancing. She had agreed rather grudgingly, so we were to meet. I had planned on sharing dance techniques from behind Tan's back; he never let me do anything like that. He was bent on the thought that dance was only _structure, rigid structure; _he was wrong. Dance was an art, a technique, a form of moving

I shook my head and opened the door. Lima was already waiting for me. Her silky brunette hair was neatly tied up, and her eyes softened when she recognized me. "Rasa." I could barely reply. I managed to choke out a greeting. She looked at me and raised an eyebrow. I shrugged self-consciously.

«»

I studied the man in front of me; this wasn't the Rasa I remembered. He was still the same, physically, but I could feel something different from him. From the way he spoke, I could notice that he was a former shell of himself. It was surprising that, through the way he acted, he even looked different. After greeting and a bit of catching up, I invited him for our first dance.

He merely nodded, and so I turned on the music.

_Take my hand, I'll teach you to dance._

_I'll spin you around, won't let you fall down._

I offered him my hand, and he delicately took it. For a moment, our eyes met, and for a millisecond I was captivated; lost in those orbs. Mentally, I shook my head. What was I thinking of? I had to concentrate on our dancing.

_Would you let me lead, you can step on my feet._

_Give it a try, it'll be alright._

Ever since we began, I could realize that he was out of shape. Being a part of Tan Industries was chasing him. When in the middle of a move, I told him to stay still. "You're too stiff," I informed him. And for once, the knucklehead actually listened to me, and so he tried to loosen himself.

_The room's hush, hush,_

_And now's our moment._

This time we were doing a slower dance. He had wanted to do an electronic pop song, but in my opinion, he needed to do a more carefree dance. He was too firm and inflexible; too balanced. Perhaps he had forgotten that dance was something to enjoy, not fuss over and worry about.

_Take it in feel it all and hold it._

_Eyes on you, eyes on me._

For a second time, we shared eye contact. The look in his eyes told me that he was still worried about his movements. I had to get him to relax somehow. He was too bent on thinking that he had to get every maneuver _flawless, _perfectionism was the right word for it.

Slowly, ever so slowly, I managed to get him to dance less tensely. And he looked to be enjoying this...

_We're doing this right._

«»

I felt... surprised. She told me to rid myself of the tension in my muscles, and it did feel good once I did. Apparently, she was right. Feeling better, I began to lose myself among the music, but I still clung to my moves, making sure I didn't mess them up.

Without warning, she shifted further away from me. I turned to look at her, and saw that instead of the usual moves, she was doing a freestyle session. She twirled, and so I decided to follow her and break my chain of movements and try to be more creative.

When she noticed that, she smiled. While she was looking at me I managed to offer her my hand, and she took it gratefully. She swayed sideways, and I leaned away from her before she twisted back to me. We let go, keeping eye contact, making sure we were still in sync with the music.

_Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love._

_Spotlight shining, it's all about us._

The way she moved captivated me in a way. I could realize that Dr. Tan had been wrong all along; dance wasn't only formal, it was a hobby as well. Making my was back to Lima, I stepped back, and she walked forwards. We didn't always need to speak to command each other, as dance was still coordinated.

_It's oh, oh, all,_

_About uh, uh, us._

I imagined what she would do next, and my anticipation paid off, because that meant I could track down where I had to go. But then, the freestyle session was over and we fell back into the correct routine. And yet it wasn't a 'correct' routine anymore; even freestyle was a good way of dancing. There would always be more than one way to choreograph a song.

«»

_And every heart in the room will melt,_

_This is a feeling I've never felt but,_

He excelled during the freestyle, I had to admit. Still, when it was again time to do the usual moves, he was more concentrating, and I had to give it up to him. Even though we could no longer face each other, I could notice the fact that he was beginning to let go. Enjoying myself, my eyes darted to see him with a smile on his face for a brief second.

_It's all about us._

«»

_Suddenly, I'm feeling brave._

I couldn't say why, but now I felt much more confident. Dancing with Lima by my side made me feel effortless in these moments. Her flare had me going for a flawless dance, but she was more of a freestyle type. I supposed she would like it the way for me too.

_Don't know what's got into me,_

_Why I feel this way._

_Why _was I feeling like this? I had to stop myself from glancing at her until the dance was over. After that, I didn't even feel tired. She turned to look at me with a smile. I gave in and offered another dance with her, extending my arm and waiting for her answer.

_Can we dance, real slow?_

_Can I hold you, can I hold you close?_

**And... that's it. I would have used the full song but it was much too long, so yeah. Basically, I've noticed that in PunkRoseBlitz's Dancing Diamond story, Rasa used to be Tan's assistant. So credit for that part of the story goes to her.**

**Why is Lima's point of so hard? Oh well. (_ _|||)**

**Review if you liked this little one-shot, my twentieth story ^^**


End file.
